hetalia in high school
by FallenStormAngel
Summary: the members of hetalia are in high school, an upside down place where friendships are formed, romance is all around, fights occur, and a creepy Russian is stalking people. Pru/Can for now, and other pairs may appear later on.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my first fanfic overall, and the idea for this one came from a roleplay that my friends and i made.**

**it is a PruCan, but later on there may be a few other pairings later on. it is currently rated K+, simply cos it doesn't seem harmful, but it may go up later on.**

***DISCLAIMER* none of these characters belong to me (unfortunately, or there would be much more yaoi kinkiness)  
><strong>

**ON WITH THE STORY  
><strong>

**Hetalia in high school chapter 1**

"I'm going to be late!" cried Italy as he ran through the hallways of the school. Slowing down as he approached the room he saw Prussia, standing casually in the hallway with his bird.

"Hay, are you actually going to class today?" Italy asked the silver haired boy as he passed him.

"I don't know. Depends how bored I get" Prussia replied with a shrug.

Upon entering the class Italy found some of the other countries where also there. He decided to talk to England, who was currently reading a book of some kind.

"Hi England, what are you reading?" he asked the Brit.

"What the-! I wasn't reading anything! I swear!" he says shoving the book under the table.

"I just saw the book" Italy replied, confused as to why the Englishman would use such a terrible lie.

"Well it's –" England began, only to be cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello? Yes. I see. No Sealand you are not nor ever will be a country. I'm not changing my mind... I don't care. Goodbye"

"You're cruel" said a horrified Italy.

The room was filled with an awkward silence that was only broken when the door was flung open and Prussia entered with a declaration of "Everyone say hi to the awesome me!"

"…" the room continued to stay silent.

"What's got you all so serious?" he asked when no one acknowledged his presence with loud calls of greeting…or judging by the people in the room calls of anger.

"What does it matter to you? Maybe if you weren't skipping classes you would understand" said England in an obviously bad mood.

Amongst all the chaos, the ever-invisible Canada snuck into class. He practically floated through the room until he got to England's desk. Of course not being there earlier meant that the poor Canadian didn't know about how angry the Brit was right now.

"Umm… England? C-" Canada began

"What? Who are yo…oh yeah, Canada? You came to class late, why? What do you want?"

"Ah…I… America is really sick right now. I was looking after him this morning and I lost track of time and…" Canada startled to ramble

"Just get to the point!"

"Can I sit at the desk next to you please?" Canada spat out quickly.

"Sure. I don't really care." England snapped at the younger nation, without trying to hide the harshness in his voice.

Canada sat awkwardly next to England offering a quick hello to Prussia before getting ready for class. During his attempts to look anywhere but at the Brit Canada noticed a book on the floor, the same book England had been looking at earlier. He let his curiosity get the better of him and picked it up. He froze and looked at the cover in some emotion between fear and amusement. Prussia, the only one who pays any attention to the Canadian, decided to see what he was looking at.

"What are you-" he began, coming up behind Canada and leaning over his shoulder to get a better view of the book. "Mastering the Art of French Cooking, Volume 1 by Julia Child?"

"That's not my book! I don't know how it got there!" England began yelling in rage as he snatched the book out of Canada's hands.

"What's got you in a bad mood? And taking your anger out on Canada is un-awesome. You don't have to hide the book anyways because everyone already knows you suck at cooking" said Prussia, taking a seat at a nearby table. The comment earned him a death glare from England and a stifled laugh from Canada. Italy remains in his usual zoned out state until he suddenly thinks of something no one else thought of.

"Has anyone else notice we don't have a teacher?"

As if on cue the door was then flung open violently, hitting the wall with a loud noise that echoed through the room. Canada jumped slightly, England glared at the door, Italy suddenly sat upright in his desk and Gilbird got so scared that he fell off Prussia's head and landed on the floor. Prussia was of course to awesome to get frightened by something as small as the arrival of a late teacher. Until he saw who this late teacher was.

"Ok class, I vill have silence when I am-" the teacher began.

"WEST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Prussia suddenly shouted, falling of his chair in shock and landing on his bird that had been unfortunate enough to be under him. Prussia stayed lying in that one spot for several seconds, trying to get over the shock that he would have to listen to his brother. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a quiet voice asking if he was ok.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he said, feeling happy that the Canadian was worried about him._ Maybe he does like… No! That's just his kind nature… _Prussia began getting lost in thought again, trying to work out what-if any- Canada's feelings for him where. Then he realised that he was still laying on Gilbird. After siting up abruptly he carefully picked up his bird.

"Is your bird ok?" Canada asked with concern

"Yeah. He's fine."

"That's wonderful" Canada replied smiling.

Prussia sat up and looked away to hide the light blush covering his face. Then thought about how stupid it was to be blushing because another guy smiled at him.

"Prussia! stop talking! You have probably worked out by now that I vill be todays relief teacher. So open your textbooks and read and complete all activities on pages 22-33 of your green books. GO!" instructed Germany.

"What! That's so un-awesome West…" Prussia began complaining, but took out his work anyway. That's not saying he had any intention to do the work but he could at least get something out so the teacher wouldn't hassle him out. Italy, who was sitting in the desk in front of England's turned around to talk to the others.

"Hey guys, don't you think Mister Germany is cruel making us work so much? I wonder what happened to our usual teacher." Asked Italy

"Maybe Mr Austria got sick like America did?" Canada said, followed by a silence in the group. They could hear Mr Germany yelling at a kid for answering a question wrong, and the sound of Gilbird ripping apart Prussia's maths textbook with his beak.

"No way! The U S of A is sick?" said Prussia, being the first to absorb the news.

"Ah…I did tell you all already."

"You did?" asked the three of them in unison.

"Hey you stupid idiot, don't copy what I'm saying!" snapped England

"Me copy you? What kind of upside-down world is this in?"

"Do you want to fight-" England began but was cut off by Germany.

"CANADA! Answer question 3 now!"

"Ah…erm…7762?" Canada guessed in panic, earning him a glare from Mr Germany

"The answer is " Prussia whispered to the panicking Canadian

"Umm I mean… " he corrected himself.

"Correct! But pay more attention in the future, OK?" Germany finished then walked off to yell at some other students.

"Thank you for helping me" Canada whispered back, blushing slightly.

"Sure…no problem" Prussia said thinking _he's so cute when he blushes._

After a while Prussia began to get bored. This never ended well for anyone in a hundred meter radius of him. It started with his bird circling England, much to the dismay of the Brit who was trying to do his work.

"Prussia, make this thing leave me alone!" He snapped at last.

"Silly UKe, that's not a thing, that's a bird." Prussia replied smirking

"I…wait what did you just call me? What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing…I just hear certain things from certain people"

"What! Which people would-" England was cut off by Gilbird landing on his head. "Get this dammed thing off of me!" he yelled

"But I think the bird is kind of cute" said Canada quietly. A few seconds later the bird pooped in England's hair.

"Cute and well trained" Prussia replied earning a small giggle from the Canadian. England looked like he was about to murder them both, then go after Prussia's bird.

"Guys, maybe we should drop it before we get into trouble" whispered Italy, to avoid any more unwanted attention.

"Honestly, I think your hair looks better like this" said Prussia

"What kind of twisted person thinks things are better looking covered in bird poo!"

"In most cases I don't but in your hair it's an improvement!"

"Like you can talk! Your hair is the colour of old, dry, stinky bird poo!"

"It's SILVER un-awesome one"

"Said the Mockingbird"

"That's it. England! Prussia! Italy! Canada! You all have after school detention" yelled Germany

"What! Why do I have detention? I didn't do anything!" complained Italy

Suddenly Estonia burst through the door yelling "Sorry I'm late sir. You'll never guess who I saw…"as he went to his seat in the front row.

"What?" asked England, annoyed that the class had once again been disturbed by a latecomer.

"Well I was in the hospital visiting Latvia because-"

"Just get to the point!"

"I saw America at the hospital. Something about a broken arm or something."

"W-what?" stuttered Canada, visibly paling

"What did that idiot do now?" asked England "Not that I care or anything stupid like that. Just asking" he quickly assured everyone.

"But England, the two of you were so close when you were kids" said Canada silently

"Canada, Shut up!" snapped England

"Don't yell at Canada!" replied Prussia

"I don't mind…why can't we all just get along. Please?" asked Canada.

"I'm sorry Canada but some people just don't know how to talk and would rather fight" said England, looking at Prussia at the words 'some people'. A few seconds later when he got no reaction out of Prussia he continued "Oh? No comeback?"

"Screw this. I'm leaving!" yelled Prussia as he stood and stormed out the room.

"Get back in here now, Bruder!" yelled Germany as Prussia was leaving.

Just after he leaves the class England yells after him "So does America know you like his brother?"

This was answered with silence. Prussia didn't know to respond, all he could think was_ how did he know? _And _did he seriously just tell the entire class who I like?_

Canada on the other hand had stood to follow Prussia out of the classroom, needing to know if Prussia really did like him, only to be stopped by England.

"What are you doing? Don't follow him!" said England

"Why?"

"Because he's nothing but a trouble maker! What would your brother say?"

"Ah… Prussia?"

"Canada!" he yelled then realised that nothing he said would stop the Canadian. So sighing he said "Well whatever then…" and allowed Canada to leave. A few seconds later Canada was running through the halls of the school looking for Prussia and England was returning to his desk sighing.

"Look what that idiot has done. Now I get yelled for it." Said Italy, still complaining about detention

"I'm sure Germany will let you out of detention if you just explain, as for me" he paused to sigh "I can only hope"

"No, I won't leave you here with that bully Prussia"

England leans back in his chair and looks at the clock "Is it lunch yet?" he asks while quietly thinking to himself _it's not like I have anything to eat anyway…_

Meanwhile Canada has just found Prussia sitting on the old swings at the back of the school.

"Umm…Prussia?" Canada asked nervously as he approached the other boy.

"C-CANADA? W-what are you doing here" yelled Prussia in shock as he looked up.

"I…don't know" said Canada, blushing lightly and looking away from Prussia.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I might…" Canada trailed off as he started to blush more

"What…are you trying to say, Canada?" said Prussia standing "You can tell me" he said smiling

"I…" Canada began "Umm…I…"

"You…what?" Prussia asked taking a few steps closer to the blushing Canadian

"Was it true? The thing England said about you liking me?"

"What? T-that well umm…no, it wasn't true. Unless you happen to like me back, because in that case I defiantly have a crush on you! But if you don't like me like that then we can say I don't and forget this convocation ever happened. So…do you like me Canada? Because if you did it would be awesome…" questioned Prussia.

"Yes…I do. I like you Prussia, a lot… Well if I like you and you like me…do you maybe want to do something together…just the two of us?"

"Like a date?" Prussia asked

"Yeah…" replied Canada, his blush deepening

"Like…maybe…umm…" Prussia tries to find the right words to say but instead looks away blushing

After a long silence Canada asked "Do you want to go ice-skating?"

"Sure! Heh…why not?" he replied, looking back to meet Canada's eyes.

"Really?" Canada asked smiling

"Of course! Are you free tomorrow?" Prussia replied, blushing a little.

"Yeah" Canada mumbled

"Grate, we'll go out tomorrow then!" exclaimed Prussia. Another awkward silence fell over the two when agreements for their date had been made.

"So umm… do you want to go back to class? Detention doesn't sound so bad if your there with me" said Canada, blushing again.

"Sure! Detention will have an awesome factor to it if I'm there" replied Prussia smirking

"I'm sure it will" agreed Canada, smiling more.

Prussia began to walk back to the school building only to be stopped by Canada's quiet voice calling out "Umm…one more thing?"

"Huh?" Prussia asked, looking back at the Canadian in confusion.

"C-can we walk back holding hands?" Canada asked looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Why not? That would be awesome" Prussia finished, taking Canada's hand and walking back to class.

**...and that's chapter 1**

**my friend and i worked on this one, but we were emailing eachother while half asleep, and i never re-edited it. I was cleaning out my files and found it just sitting there, taunting me.  
><strong>

**now, please review pressing that special button below that says 'review' somewhere on it. and no flames please. chapter 2 will be up soon...i hope  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why not? That would be awesome" Prussia finished, taking Canada's hand and walking back to class.

Canada followed silently, blushing as the two walked back to class.

"Where were you guys? Bloody hell you almost got me murdered!" yelled England as Prussia and Canada came through the door. Then he saw them holding hands "Oho? So that's how it is?"

"Ah-" Canada began, but was cut off by Prussia saying

"What happened is not for someone so an-awesome to know" earning a small giggle from Canada. Prussia gave Canada a quick glance, smiling at the thought of how cute he was before returning to reality and glaring at England.

"It's fine. I know enough." Said the Brit grinning

"Well just so you know we'll be going out on a date tomorrow" said Prussia with a smirk, causing Canada's blush to deepen.

"And I needed to know that? Boy you must be proud" said England sarcastically.

"England…don't be mean. Please?" Canada asked, not wanting them to be in anymore trouble then they were already in.

"Well whatever. I'm going to go now" said Prussia, letting go of Canada's hand. He began to walk away when he felt someone grab his collar.

"Hold it right there! We've got detention remember? You're not planning to ditch when you caused us to get it right?" yelled England, glaring at Prussia as he dragged him into the classroom.

"Ah…England! You'll hurt Prussia if you do that!" said Canada in distress

"…dammit. You're so goddamn un-awesome, Arthur!"

Canada tries to help by pushing England, but it ends up doing absolutely nothing at all.

"Hay, you're the one who got us stuck in this mess not me" said England, forcing Prussia into his desk then going to sit down. Canada sat in the desk next to his.

Italy, who had been quietly mopping the whole time suddenly, asked the one question everyone had forgotten again. "Where's the teacher who's meant to be taking our detention?"

A few seconds later Germany entered, with an annoyed look on his face. Following behind him was a tall boy in a tan trench coat and long scarf.

"You!" he said pointing to the boy behind him "Go sit near…" he paused for a moment looking around the detention room. Prussia sat there thinking _don't say me, don't say me, don't say me!_ "Prussia! The silver haired boy by the window"

The boy came over and sat in the desk behind Prussia, with a creepy smile and an eerie purple aura.

"What the hell West? Why are you taking detention?" asked Prussia, once again upset by the fact that his brother had more authority then him.

Canada looked behind him and noticed that the boy was sitting there not only smiling in a scary way, but smiling in a creepy way at Prussia! Feeling a little distressed by that fact he decided to move his desk a little closer to Prussia's. Prussia looks over at Canada and is about to ask what's wrong when he's interrupted by an Irish voice somewhere in the back of the class.

"Oi! No making moves on Prussia!" shouted Ireland who had been unnoticed until now.

"Ah…I-I wasn't trying anything…" stuttered Canada in defence, blushing slightly.

Before the conversation could get anymore awkward England silenced the class by shouting "sir, how long will this take? This is boring. And I have a job you know!"

"You do?" asked Ireland in surprise

"Yes I do but it's none of your business"

"Si-" said Ireland, before realising that arguing with England was to boring and leaving the room.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" said the ever annoyed German with a sigh

"Then go get a job somewhere awesome, West!" said Prussia, and was about to continue when he felt the strange feeling of being watched. He turned around to see the boy with the scarf smiling at him in a creepy way. Canada tried to glare at him but this, like all his other attempts at being violent, had no effect whatsoever. The only reaction that got was a flare in the boys purple aura. This made Canada slightly…overly terrified. And after scaring the Canadian, the boy went back to smiling at Prussia.

"Ha-hay!" said Canada

"What?" asked the boy in a Russian accent.

"What…are you doing?"

"I'm sitting here because I'm in detention, da" he said smiling

"I mean…why are you looking at Prussia like that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, da"

Canada looks to Prussia for help, who just shrugs and gives him a look that says 'there's nothing I can do'. Canada lets out a large sigh, trying to work out what he should do when Russia lent forward and whispers so quietly that only Canada can hear "so…I heard you're going on a date with Prussia tomorrow at the ice-skating rink, da?"

"H-how did you hear that?" Canada said blushing slightly

"That's not important" he finished then sat back in his desk smiling. Then to everyone he asked "So what did you guys do to get into detention?"

Everyone stopped and stared at the Russian boy, not quite knowing what to say or how they should react.

"Well you see…I just thought uke here would look awesome with bird poo in his hair" began Prussia.

"It's UK. You're pronouncing it wrong"

"No. I'm pronouncing it fine"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Well, just so you know…I know who you like Uke"

"Do you want to know what I did, da? I pulled the faucet pipe out of the school drink fountain" the Russian says casually with a smile.

An awkward silence fills the classroom, and it's only broken when Prussia's phone begins to ring. "Hello? Spain! How's it going? Sure I'm not doing anything right now. Be right there" said Prussia, then hung up his phone, gave a quick wave goodbye to Canada then ran out the door. The room was filled with a few more seconds of silence.

"Oi! What were you saying about me before? Get back here you bloody git!" England began to yell after him, knowing full well that the Prussian probably couldn't hear him.

"Oh no! First he gets us into detention now he leaves halfway through. Is he even allowed to do that?" asked Italy, who had been zoned out for most of detention

"Whatever. Might as well get detention over with, I have work after this" said England sighing.

The room was thrown into another silence which was this time broken by the usually quiet Canada asking "umm…does anyone know a good ice-skating rink?"

"Huh? The one in the next suburb is good…Why?" answered England.

"No reason" said Canada looking away blushing

"Ok…" England said thinking _do I even want to know? _After that he continued doing his unfinished class work.

"Were the hell has Prussia gone! And because your causing so much mayhem in detention, maybe I'll make you stay longer!" yelled Germany to what was left of his class

"No! Are you even allowed to do that?" Italy began complaining.

"Bloody hell? I am NOT having any more of this!" said England, storming out the room.

"I get that you're mad but do you have to swear so much" complained Italy

"I think I'll go to, da" said the Russian, also leaving the room

"You can't all just leave!" yelled Germany, running out the room to get the students back.

"I guess it's just me, alone in this room" sighed Italy after the teacher left

"I-I'm still here" said a quiet voice.

"Oh! Of course you are…who are you again?"

"I'm-"

"No wait I know! You look sort of like America so you must be one of his small, unnoticed sub-colonies right? Am I right?"

"No. I'm Canada."

"Oh Right. Do you want to just leave?"

"Ok I guess. I have to go organise tomorrow anyway" said Canada quietly as he followed the Italian out the room, blushing slightly when he realised_ this is really happening. Were really going on a date!_

-Meanwhile it the parking lot at the front of the school-

"…bloody hell I forgot? I don't have my car today! Augh!" after looking around for a while he sees a fancy looking car. After pausing for a moment he turned around with a sigh "Where's the bloody frog when you need him?" he called, storming back into the school to look for him.

He eventually finds him at the end of the main hall, talking with Prussia and Spain about whatever they'd just been doing. After glaring at Prussia he grabbed the collar of France's shirt and began to drag him back towards the parking lot "Car. Keys. Now."

"Angletterre I could just drive you-"

"Give me the bloody keys frog!"

"Mon ami what has gotten into you I-"

"Give me the keys I have work dammit!"

The Frenchman finally surrendered his keys to the Brit thinking _Prussia was right; he is in a bad mood today._

"Prussia?" called a voice somewhere behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Umm…yeah…the one and only" replied Prussia turning to see the boy in the long scarf "And…you were in detention right?"

"Da, I'm Russia but you can call me Ivan. What about you?"

"I'm the awesome Prussia. Why don't you just call me Gilbert…or Gil?"

"Ok then, Gil?" he asked smiling

"Umm…yeah?" said Prussia smiling awkwardly

"Ah…you want to hang out or something sometime, da?"

"Umm…ok…sure…"

"Ok! Are you free for ice skating tomorrow?"

"Umm…" Prussia doesn't know how he should respond. All he can think is _geez is he psychic or something._

"Da?" asked Russia when he got no response.

"Umm…maybe not tomorrow…actually-" he looks away to try to think of what to say

Russia begins to mutter something that sounds a little like "KolKolKolKolKolKolKol" and suddenly Gilbird falls of Prussia's head and falls to the ground.

"You say something?" asked Prussia

"Nothing. Is your bird ok?" he said gesturing to the small yellow bird that was walking/hopping dizzily on the ground. "But anyway you can come tomorrow right? I'll see you tomorrow then!" he finished, running of before Prussia could say no.

"See you then?" he said, standing alone in the school yard thinking _what just happened?_ Then _what have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: btw there currently in there school dorm room's. Canada's dorm is him and France and Prussia's dorm has him, Italy and Greece.**

**Chapter 3**

It was a Friday night and Prussia had a lot to think about. There was his date tomorrow, and the days weird detention, and his date, and that creepy Russia guy, and his- his thoughts where interrupted by a phone call. He switched of his iPod and picked up his phone

"This is the awesome Prussia speaking"

"Um…h-hi Prussia"

"Oh hey Canada what's up?" asked Prussia thinking _should tell I him about Russia?_

"Umm…where still going out tomorrow r-right?"

"Yeah, of course. What makes you say otherwise?"

"I was just checking" said Canada with a blush

"I'll be picking you up then we're going to the ice-skating rink at 11. Right?" he said also blushing a little

"Y-yer"

"Well I can't wait" he said smiling

Canada was about to reply when someone it Prussia's room started shouting "…then he wanted to make our detention longer! And it was all your fault Prussia! And then I- Greece! Stop poking me" there was a pause followed by Prussia shouting

"…And Italy, touch my iPod and you die a painful death right in front of West!"

Canada was about to say something again when his dorm room door was flung open and France entered, dropping his school bag in the entrance. "Ah, who are you on the phone to so late Mon ami?"

"Uh…a friend" said Canada blushing

"Hm? Your face is awfully red for it to be just 'a friend' "

The Canadians blush deepened and he held the phone back to his ear, in a hope that it would get France to leave him alone.

"Prussia where's the food?" he could hear Greece ask.

"Greece piss off!" Prussia yelled before adding under his breath "I just hope he doesn't actually show up…"

"What?" asked Canada, not having heard the last part.

"Oh, nothing Matthew…can I call you that?" said Prussia, quickly changing the subject

"Ah, ok" replied Canada blushing slightly at the fact that his human name was used

"Umm…you don't have to call me the awesome Prussia you know…"

"Then umm…can I call you Gilbert?"

"Sure…Matthew" said Prussia, also blushing a little. Italy begins to laugh at Prussia's awkwardness.

"Mon ami, who are you talking to?" asked France again, not happy about being ignored

"France I'm in the middle of something" said Canada

"Well your face is awfully red, are you ok?"

"Y-yes"

"It's not just a friend is it mon ami?"

Canada didn't have to answer because a few seconds later all they heard was Prussia shouting "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a teacher Mr Greece?"

"Sorry…it's just un-awesome Mr Greece eavesdropping and being creepy-" Prussia began only to be cut off by Greece saying

"Eh whatever, and I'm not creepy"

"Ah! It's Prussia, non? Ohohoho…this is interesting. Fine, fine, I'll let you be…" France began "…If I can say hi first!" he finished, grabbing the phone off Canada.

"F-France!" said Canada trying and failing to retrieve his phone.

Italy herd France through the phone and began yelling "hi Francis!" as loud as he could.

"Bonjour Italia! And Bonjour Prussia! Please be nice to Petit Mattie okay?" said France, taking over the phone.

Back in Prussia's room Italy had just taken the phone off of Prussia and was standing on a table so Prussia couldn't get it back. "Hey, how are you doing big brother?" asked Italy

"What the- gimme back my awesome phone!" yelled Prussia

"Come ci Come ca, you?" said France

"Bene, but…" he pauses to keep the phone out of Prussia's reach "…I could be better"

"I see, I see" said France.

"Gosh, Prussia's being such an idiot today! Anyway how is Canada? Tell him I said hi!" Italy began in a cheerful voice.

"Ah sure thing" said France, covering the speaker on the phone to talk to Canada "Italia says Bonjour"

"Hay France can you put Canada on please?" asked Italy suddenly.

Canada looked at the phone confusion when it was passed to him then, unsure of what to expect said "Umm…hi?"

"Just gimme my damn phone Feliciano!" Prussia began shouting again

"Wait!" yelled Italy as if he'd just made a huge discovery "Are you and Canada dating?"

Both rooms went silent for about a minute before Greece said "I think you said that a bit too loud"

"Because Prussia never blushes except for when he's talking to you" Italy continued on the phone.

Prussia began to turn red, out of both anger and embarrassment and muttered something along the lines of "F**king Italian"

After looking at Prussia for a few seconds he shouted "Oh my gosh you are! I'm so happy for you Canada!"

Canada's only response was to blush profoundly.

"Ok Mon ami I heard what the Italian said and I think I've understood enough" said France "Tres bien Mon ami I will leave you to talk" he finished then left the room.

Meanwhile in Prussia's room Italy had finally let his guard down enough for Prussia to get his phone back.

"Anyway this is getting a little hectic, I'll see you tomorrow, k?" said Prussia, regaining control of the phone call.

"Ok" replied Canada

"Bye, love ya"

"m-me to"

"Bye" Prussia finished, hanging up the phone.

_**-Time skip-**_

Prussia was running late. He'd been so interested in what he should wear (which had ended up being a black short sleeved jumper with a black and blue stripy shirt under it, black fingerless gloves, a red scarf and jeans with a chain connected) that he lost track of time. He managed to get to Canada's dorm room with minutes to spare. After catching his breath he knocked on the door.

"Umm…I'll be right with you!" called Canada, followed by a loud crashing noise.

After about another minute France came to get the door. "Bonjour Prussia! Canada should be out in a minute, he's just in his room-" France was cut off by another loud crashing noise coming from Canada's room.

"Umm, what's going on in there?" Prussia asked France with worry in his voice

"…I honestly don't know" said France "but you should wait patiently like a gentleman"

"Do I LOOK like a gentleman?" asked Prussia, which was followed by another 30 seconds of silence before France knocked on Canada's door and asking.

"Oi do you need fashion tips or something? Are you ok in there?"

Canada opened the door a crack, looking out of his room in embarrassment "Y-yer I'm fine, I just got tripped by Kumakiji and crashed into a chest of draws, then knocked over a chair while I was getting up. B-but I'm ready now" he finished opening his door fully.

"Be careful mon ami! You're not even ice-skating yet!" France began.

"H-hay I'm good at ice-skating!" Canada said but was cut off by Prussia grabbing his hand.

"It's ok. The rest of the day will be better, yeah?" asked Prussia

"Yeah" agreed Canada with a smile

"You two just go have fun!" said France, pushing Prussia and Canada out the door "and Prussia, no making Canada sad, oui? I don't want a sobbing roommate."

"I won't Francis" Prussia assured him

"He wouldn't do that" said Canada

"Bein, have fun!" said France, closing the door on the two countries that had just been forced out the room.

Prussia was standing on the ice…barely. He had managed to get onto the ice then go skate to the edge if the rink.

"It's not that hard" Canada said trying not to laugh.

"Hi everyone!" called an all too familiar Italian voice from behind them.

"Is that Italy?" asked Prussia in annoyance before almost slipping and clinging to the edge of the rink. "This is so un-awesome"

"Here" said Canada, taking Prussia's hand and leading him away from the edge, the action causing both boys to blush slightly.

Suddenly a young boy skated over to him calling "Hey Canada! What are you doing here?" but before Canada could answer the boy turned to Prussia excitedly calling out "Hi I'm Sealand! Nice to meet you! So Canada why are you he-" Sealand stopped mid-sentence because he noticed that the two boys where holding hands while blushing. "Hehe, Bye!" he said skating off as fast as he'd entered.

Canada then continued to help Prussia find his balance on the ice, pulling the older boy father away from the edge "see…skating's not that hard."

A tall person in a pink scarf and a long brown coat watches from afar.

"Hey, this isn't that bad, Matthew!" said Prussia, letting go of Canada's hand. "Actually this is awesome"

"Yer…but you can still lean on me if you're going to fall" said Canada.

"O…kay" replied Prussia blushing a little.

A few seconds later Prussia stacked it. "Oww! F**k!"

"I was waiting for you, da" said a stranger, holding out there hand. After taking the hand offered to him Prussia looked up into the stranger's familiar violet eyes.

"Holy…s**t" was all he could think to say

"You said we'd be spending the day together today, da" stated Russia, helping Prussia up.

Canada skated over to were Prussia and Russia where standing "Umm…are you o- eh! Russia? Why are you here?" he said looking to Prussia for an explanation.

"Umm… I guess… but you see Russia…" Prussia mumbled trying to word it right.

"Yes?" Canada asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Don't call me Russia call me Ivan, ok Gil?" Russia interrupted, smiling innocently

"Gil?" said Prussia, shocked at how casual Russia was using Prussia's human name.

"Umm…" said Prussia, still not knowing how to word the situation right

Meanwhile on the other side of ice rink Italy decided it was time to get snacks. "Mi scusi? Can I please have a bottle of…hello?" then he noticed there wasn't a vender at the snack stand and muttered something about "lousy service".

"Hey Italy get me some popcorn!" shouted Greece, who had been watching the entire situation on the ice unfold.

Suddenly England walks over to the snack bar "Ah sorry about the delay, how may I help- Italy?"

Back on the ice Prussia is still silent.

"What's going on?" Canada asked, voice wavering slightly

"Gil said he was going to spend the day with me, da" said Russia, smiling more

Canada looked to Prussia for an explanation, close to tears.

"NO! No…Matthew…don't cry, please, I feel really un-awesome when I see you cry…" started Prussia trying to think of something to say to save his relationship with Canada.

"Then explain what's going on!" yelled Canada, tears beginning to fall.

"I've seen enough brake ups to know where this is going, kitty" said Greece to his cat

"And who are you meant to be, da?" asks Russia innocently

Canada began to skate away, deciding he had heard enough but was stopped by Italy, who had just finished buying Greece his popcorn. "What's wrong Canada?" he asked than pulled him into a hug

"Matthew…please don't cry" called Prussia as he skated over to Canada but he ended up falling over at Canada's feet.

"What's going on gilbert?" asked Canada in tears

"Oh, are you meant to be his little boyfriend, da?" called out Russia, a purple aura suddenly surrounding him.

"Gilbert?" Canada asked again

"Kitty are you scared to?" said Greece, not moving from his spot on the benches

"Fine don't answer you…you jerk!" yelled Canada, braking out of Italy's hug and skating off.

"He's just…some guy I met after school. He kind of came up to me and said he would see me at the ice skating rink…Canada?"

Italy stares between Canada and Prussia for a moment then sighs, helps Prussia up, then follows after Canada.

"Canada!" called Prussia, trying to catch Canada before he leaves but falling over again instead.

"It's just us two now, da?" said Russia, skating over to Prussia

Italy catches Canada again as he's removing his ice-skates. Italy hugs Canada before he can object, resulting in the Canadian bursting into tears

"Matthew…I'm sorry…please don't cry…I…I…" Prussia tried to say something but couldn't find the right words. All he could think was_ if he leaves now I'll never get him back_.

"I…I'm leaving" said Canada, heading for the door. Italy grabbed his wrist after a few steps, keeping him in the rink.

"Stay for a bit, at least let him explain himself" said Italy, trying to calm Canada down.

"I should have listened when America told me to stay away from you!" yelled Canada

"This guy…Russia… he just met me ant decided to go out with me without me even saying so…" Prussia called out with a pleading tone in his voice. "I'm sorry…Mathew…"

Canada decided he'd heard enough and ran out of the building crying. Italy followed after Canada.

"No way…Canada…" said Prussia as he fell to the ice crying thinking only one thing, _I've lost him now. _


End file.
